


Four Leaf Clover

by astromirage



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Best Friends, Different species, Gen, Insecurity, No Romance, Prophetic Visions, Rewrite, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Short updates, Uncontrollable Powers, power stealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: this is a rewrite of two other stories I wrote, you can find them on my wattpad.
Relationships: Ryan Seaman & Dallon Weekes
Kudos: 4





	Four Leaf Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Leaf Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555862) by egirldallon. 



> this is a rewrite of two other stories I wrote, you can find them on my wattpad.

Dallon rubs his hands on his pants and takes a soft, shaky breath. He stands up and shakes out his nerves. He doesn't like using his powers, or his magic. No one has ever taught him how to do so properly. They were too afraid, he was too afraid. His breathing starts to quicken and he can’t control it. He sees the corner of his eyes blackout as he stumbles back onto his bed. He grasps at the tousled sheets beneath him, gripping at them aimlessly, pulling at them in a panic. Heat courses through his veins and he feels sweat drip down his temple. The heat causes more panic to arise in his chest, he attempts to take a calm breath. He feels a cool breeze waft over him, moderately chilling the fire in his veins. He can finally take a breath before wiping sweat from his face and crying out, tears tracking down his face. 

“Hey, Dal,” Ryan says softly, walking to the bed, holding a wet rag. 

Breathless and shaky he sits up and smiles as Ryan wipes at his forehead with the cloth. “Hey, Ryan.” 

“What happened this time?” the nature and ice witch asks, pressing his fingers into Dallon’s wrist to cool him down. 

“Nothing much different than usual, I was meditating, trying to stay calm. But, but, those same images kept flashing in my mind and then all of it came crashing down and I couldn’t even close my eyes for too long.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ryan apologizes, running his fingers through the fire witch’s hair. 

“S’okay. I just need more practice, y’know.” He stands up and places his hand on his chest. 

Dallon walks outside his room, heading to his fridge. He gets a bottle of Gatorade, looking up at the television, which is on and playing the local breaking news. He takes a sip of the drink and turns all his attention towards the tv.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: peach_tracie  
> twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
